The Red Lily in the Violet Valley
by Karhien
Summary: For The Magnetic Witch. Officer Kankri Vantas has to struggle between juggling his life at work, taking care of his younger brother Karkat, and definitely making sure not to fall for the advances of the gang member, Cronus Ampora.


**This was supposed to be a one-shot to The Magnetic Witch as an award for being my 100th reviewer to one of my fanfictions, The Blue-Eyed Jail Punk. However, this turned into a three-shot with how much I was planning and writing this. **

**I also planned this to be in the same universe as The Blue-Eyed Jail Punk but before anything really happens –more like around 6 years ago. It happens when John is around sixteen, Dave and Dirk are about twenty-one, and Jake is between nineteen and twenty. **

**Hopefully this is okay, The Magnetic Witch, and congratulations! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I.<strong>_

_**The Case**_

* * *

><p>"Another one… brutally murdered and left out to rot…"<p>

Kankri just crosses his arms and simply watch as the investigators try their best to find clues. He's supposed to tell nosy people to not trigger either the investigators or the investigation that's been going on right now. However, there are not many curious of what is going on as it seems that this type of death is familiar and usual. Kankri couldn't help but feel more than just triggered by this.

"So… who do you think did it, Kankri?" Rufioh asks. Though Kankri and Rufioh are partners, they are still foreign to each other and are just partners for a few days. "Suspects are running off but for other types of shit…"

"Rufioh, the language you are using can be triggering to those around you," Kankri begins. "Please be more cognizant of the sort of vocabulary you use."

Rufioh simply blinks and looks at Kankri as if expecting more. Everyone in the station knows about Kankri's rants and how often and long they are. Some even joke that his rants are all ever say until Kankri finds out about those jokes and has a longer than usual rant about how triggering their jokes could and can be if they used those types of jokes much longer. But then this mass murdering happens and Kankri gets more and more silent.

"Hey, Kankri," Rufioh tries to speak. "Is there something going on? Is there someone bothering you? A doll, perhaps?"

Surprisingly, Kankri doesn't say anything.

"Kankri…? You okay…?"

"Rufioh, please refrain from speaking as I find it triggering that you do not see that I am deliberating and possibly helping the station of another suspect that could possibly be the culprit through clear thinking and supporting."

Rufioh just lifts his hands up in a surrender position.

Really, this mass murderer is good. No fingerprints, no hair, no DNA, and anything that can point out that who truly is the main suspect and culprit. All the suspects have good alibis, always the result of coincidentally being there and doing something else. The victims are numerous and many investigators try to find that one distinct feature. However, there are women, African Americans, Jewish, Hispanic, Middle Eastern, and sometimes, hippies. They are from the same culprit by how they die and the same markings in every bullet that's been shot in each victim. Really, whoever this guy is, he works fast and very successfully since he's still not caught.

But then there were hints. There could a possible underground organization going on. There had been marijuana, cocaine, heroin, meth, and even some booze that Rufioh didn't know and were very illegal to actually drink. The many suspects and victims carry some of the drugs whether it's in their home or on them. The more victims and/or suspects that appear to have illegal substances, the more Kankri gets quiet…

"Sir, there's illegal meth in the victim's clothes!"

Kankri then does something surprising. "Rufioh, we need to go somewhere."

"But Kankri, don't we need to–"

"We need to go _now_."

Rufioh blinks as he looks at his partner. Everyone knows about Kankri in the station. He was quite insufferable at times as he would talk and talk about trying not to trigger anyone even though he is actually irritating everyone with his very long lectures. The chief had to switch a few partners here and there for Kankri that the chief wouldn't be so surprised if Rufioh wants out on the partnership. Yet Kankri is really getting affected by this case, everyone in the station noticed.

Rufioh just stays quiet as Kankri takes him back to their police car and lets Kankri drive. Rufioh can't help but take a few glances at Kankri. His candy red eyes are narrowed while his mouth tightened in a tight line. Rufioh takes a hesitant sigh and puts a hand on his party-dyed red hair. This is really awkward…

"So," Rufioh tries to start. "Where are we going, Kankri?"

Kankri stays silent as he drives inaudibly away from the bad part of town. Where exactly are they going? Kankri just has this weird determined look on him. Really, Rufioh doesn't know what to say as Kankri just drives. Really, this quiet Kankri is scaring Rufioh a bit. Kankri doesn't complain about the pop music playing or telling Rufioh to be ready to not trigger anyone with his language. He simply drives.

"We're here…" Kankri said after a really long and awkward silence. "Our culprit could be in here…"

Rufioh blinks at Kankri as the usual blabbering officer quickly takes the keys and exits out of the car. Rufioh takes a second before trying to get out of the car in a cool fashion.

And finally, Rufioh sees the building. It's a decent motel… Why would Kankri want to go here? It's far from the bad part of town. And the motel is obviously decent, what exact motive would the mass murderer have to preying on the people in the slums as well as why there weren't witnesses of strange behavior? It really doesn't make sense. And Kankri is completely determined and without hesitation goes to room 311 and immediately knocks the door.

Well, whoever this suspect is, he definitely got Kankri resolute.

Rufioh hears a click and sees the door swings to reveal a man.

This man has slicked back dark hair that shines of hair gel, a scar on the right side of his forehead, and violet-looking eyes that are staring half-lidded at the glaring Kankri. Really, Rufioh doesn't see what's really wrong with the guy. Then again, most killers don't look like they have nothing wrong with them…

"Hey chief," The man purrs. "I didn't think you w-vould v-wisit me at this time, I w-vould have cleaned my place just for you~."

And Rufioh is completely surprised and confused. What's with the accent? And did this guy really flirt with Kankri?!

"Do not trigger me with your lecherous comments, Cronus," Kankri hisses. "I am only here to investigate the recent murders that have been happening and I do not want to hear anything coming from your mouth that will be triggering to me and my partner."

Cronus then has his eyes looking at Rufioh. Rufioh couldn't help but feel attacked by that glint in this guy. Easily Rufioh could tell from that look as well as others that Cronus did not want him here. However, Cronus just smirks and then backs away, allowing entrance and welcoming both the officers with his arms crossed and the playful smirk still on his mouth.

"Come on in," Cronus purrs out. "I can make you officers some tea."

Kankri just enters the motel room, giving a quick thank you to Cronus. Rufioh actually walks a bit slower as he sees Cronus actually ogling at his partner's butt. Whoever this Cronus guy is, he is either crazy or stupid to actually have his eyes on a guy that has a celibacy that Kankri is fully committed to. Cronus then nods for Rufioh to come in.

Really, Rufioh doesn't know why but it somehow looks like Cronus is actually glaring at him. Then again, it most likely is because Cronus is glaring at him with a smile on his face. "Come on, chief, you can come in too."

And Rufioh does and blinks as he sees the room. The walls are professionally painted in this pinkish red with some knickknacks here and there. And there are some harpoon guns actually on the walls and honored from how clean they look. The room smells weirdly like cherries and sweet sugary candies. And then there's a flat screen television that's showing a bunch of people actually singing what seems to be the chorus. What kind of song was it if they keep singing "Grease Lightning".

"So, do you w-vant anything, chief? You nev-wer answ-ver my offers and it's been quite some time since you hit me and shi–I mean, stuff."

Kankri just crosses his arms and actually sits on a plushy couch that looks like it's been back in time and taken to the present –definitely retro. Cronus smiles as he puts a cup of tea the table near where Kankri is sitting. Rufioh just stands there while Cronus sits in one of those chairs –a love chair is what it's called, right?

"Come on chief," Cronus coos as he smiles with half-lidded eyes. "W-Vhy are you here?"

"_Cronus_," Kankri says in a warning tone, "We are only here to ask you questions."

"Oh, you can ask me all the questions all you w-vant, chief~." Cronus purrs out.

Kankri actually blushes in anger and embarrassment. "That is completely triggering of you to cause the answer that you have to include another meaning that can be seen as both offensive and uncomfortable to hear. Cronus, I will like you to answer these questions in a proper and non-triggering way."

Cronus just chuckles but shows no resisting. Whoever this Cronus guy is, Rufioh just knows that Kankri has some sort of bad shit history with him.

"Where were you at yesterday night, approximately 2 to 11 p.m.?"

"Just w-vatching some good mov-wies and getting few-v tickets for a certain cutie might like if he just agree and come w-vith me."

Rufioh could see a little blush reappearing on Kankri's cheeks. "Is there any witnesses that will testify this?"

"W-Vell, there is Meenah and that cute gal w-vho sold me the tickets."

Kankri's face immediately sours. "Will these witnesses testify your activities then?"

Cronus just shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know-v –but I'm not really complaining if I get to see you more often~. Maybe w-ve could get closely acquainted along the w-vay~."

Rufioh can't help but snort a little as Kankri blushes more and stiffens. Really, Rufioh has never seen Kankri act like this –even the babe Porrim didn't really get a flustered reaction from Kankri. Cronus is easily doing the impossible with amateur flirts. Really, this Cronus guy is definitely an interesting mystery to figure out with what he's doing to his partner. All Cronus has is a white tee that's a bit dirty, some tight leather parts, and an unlit cigarette that appears on his lips.

With his weird slurring-like accent and cocky smirk, Cronus just calmly stares at Kankri and unintentionally raises Rufioh's suspicions.

"So chief, maybe after this, w-ve could go out and take a bite." Cronus then winks. "Maybe this time, instead of pounding me, I could–"

Kankri immediately stands up with the tight fists and red face. Rufioh couldn't help but feel like being on high alert. Kankri may look small and skinny but he packs more than just plain punches. Kankri actually brought a beefhead or two down to his knees with quick moves and punches in a couple of seconds.

"We are leaving. Let's go, Rufioh."

"Really, going so soon? Chief, you just got in, you should stay here a bit longer."

"No, we are going back to the station. We are done with our questions. Thank you for cooperating." Kankri hisses out. He grabs Rufioh and exits out of the motel room.

Rufioh just blinks and follows Kankri back to their car.

"Yo, Kankri, who was that guy anyway? Why do you think he's the culprit? Kan–"

His full name is Cronus _Ampora_." Kankri answers as he starts the car.

Rufioh blinks with wide eyes. He knows about the Amporas, everyone in the station knows about the Amporas. An infamous family organization that has many connections and money, the Amporas do their business with weapons and illegal substances through the sea with their classy boats. The station tried and always seems to lose no matter how much they try.

"Dude, how the fuck do you know about this Ampora?"

"Language, Rufioh," Kankri says as he drives and keeps his eyes on the road. "The language that you are using can be easily triggering to other people and should not be taken lightly as–"

"Kankri, you are trying to change subject. That's triggering, you know."

Rufioh can't help but smirk a little as he Kankri by own words. Rufioh doesn't usually do this but he is damn curious of Kankri's past involving with an Ampora, especially one that's actually a family member.

Kankri sighs a deep breath in… and then out… "Cronus and I have known each other when we were six years old. We became friends due to the fact that we were both fans of the Harry Potter series and the other classmates didn't know how to read just yet."

"Harry Potter?"

"My father read it to me with simpler vocabulary while Cronus watched the movies even though he was underage at the time."

Rufioh nods. It makes sense. His pops always read the Peter Pan stories when he was young. He knew about Peter Pan more than any other kid who just watched the Disney version. And then Rufioh got introduced to anime.

"Cronus and I were very close in elementary that I consider we were childhood friends that had been brothers in a metaphorical way. It was until junior high, or as others say middle school, came and were about thirteen…" Kankri takes a sharp turn right. "He wanted to be a greaser… As greasers are seen as popular icons that have attitudes that are quite triggering and recalcitrant, Cronus wanted to be in that type of life style and I was comfortable with the non-triggering lifestyle."

"Did he abandon you…?"

However, Kankri shakes his head.

"He did not. Cronus had been with me in junior high that I get to teach him about how not to be triggering as well as other information. We have been closely acquainted through his school but after that…"

Rufioh leans in closer, getting ready to listen more. But Kankri didn't say anything after that…

* * *

><p>Kankri is surprised that Karkat, his younger brother, is actually here at the station.<p>

His brother never really did like going to where Kankri works. And Kankri is also surprised that Karkat actually brought a friend with him…

"Wow! So this is where you do justice and stuff?"

"Shut it, John! This shithole isn't that fucking great!" Karkat yells.

Kankri tries not to get triggered at the language being spoken by Karkat. Really, it seems like Karkat tries his best to trigger Kankri with the imaginative creativity he does with the coarse language. But as triggering Karkat's language can be, Karkat is indeed a caring person. Karkat had comforted Kankri doing that one time in the past…

"Hello Karkat," Kankri greets both his brother and the guest. "It is quite nice to see you while I am working as well as bringing a guest here to the station. And you must be?"

"Oh! I'm John, John Crocker. Nice to meet you, sir!" John has his hand out to actually shake Kankri's. How polite, hopefully Karkat can learn a few valuable lessons from John. Though the last name is quite interesting, John is quite polite and non-triggering that Kankri has quite an early liking for him.

Kankri shakes his hand and good enough, John's grip is tight enough to show that he is trustworthy. From what Kankri's and Karkat's father had said and taught when they were young is that grips are important when handshaking someone. The tight grips are trusting while very loose ones can tell you that the person can possibly be suspicious and/or untrustworthy.

"John, don't be so fucking polite. This is my shitty brother."

"But Karkat, this is a cop!"

Kankri can't help but blink and raise an eyebrow. Did he just used a triggering slur?

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be triggering," Kankri begins, ignoring the frustrated groan from Karkat. "But the right and non-triggering term is police. The word 'cop' is actually a slur that is used to trigger and offend the workers in the station that patrol around a designated area to keep peace. Please use the right word as 'cop' can be triggering to certain officers and workers that work here."

John just blinks at Kankri. And then he turns his head towards Karkat.

"You're right, he does talk a lot."

"I fucking told you."

Kankri couldn't help but be flabbergasted and triggered at the rudeness. Then again, John may be brutally and triggering honest. But at least John is indeed honest. But why is Terezi not here though? Karkat usually brings a friend named Terezi who is blind but seems to adore justice as Karkat does have an infatuation for her. Could this be Karkat's new infatuation? Karkat did say that Terezi is dating this "blond douchebag pedophile prick" after Terezi's last visit.

"Um, by the way, Mister Vantas," John politely begins a question for Kankri. "Who is the guy at your office? And why does he have flowers?"

At first, Kankri and Karkat are confused but then they tense up. Both the Vantas turned their head and sees him, Cronus. And not just the fancy-looking bouquet, Cronus also has a cocky smirk and a leather jacket. Cronus has his unique violet eyes on Kankri and waves at him.

"Hey chief! I finally found ya!" Cronus actually yells out, bringing many attention towards him.

Kankri could feel his cheeks and neck heat up. He feels tense and really, Kankri doesn't want to walk there –but he is an officer and with this uniform, he has to represent the law… Kankri takes a deep breath in and sighs out. He shall be mature in front of his colleagues and in front of Cronus.

"Hello Mr. Ampora," Kankri politely greets at the smirking Cronus.

"Hey chief, you're looking good~." Cronus purrs and puts down the bouquet at Kankri's desk and leans forward. "Damn, I nev-wer though I'd be liking those uniforms but on you–"

"_Cronus_," Kankri can't help but say in a halting voice.

Cronus simply chuckles as he stares with half-lidded eyes at the flustered Kankri. Cronus seems to have cleaned himself better than he was at the apartment. He shaved, brushed his teeth, and showered. The combination of smells that is shaving cream, mint, and surprisingly cinnamon is alright to Kankri's nose. At least Cronus knows how to clean himself.

"How did you exactly find me, Mr. Ampora?" Kankri knows it is triggering to ask a question straight to the point but Cronus doesn't exactly deserve some respect for a good reason. But Cronus is simply smirking and being triggering as he keeps leaning forward…

"Simple, your car has all the information I need, address and all. I thought I could do a little v-wisit since it's been long."

Kankri simply glares at Cronus. Cronus knows fully why it's been long. Kankri simply won't forgive him for what he did. Of course, the mass murder case is suspicious. Cronus is an Ampora and some of the victims are seen will illegal substances and/or is in debt for seemingly unexplainable reason. But Kankri knows it's quite explainable with an illegal organization. Sure, there are reasons Cronus would never do it by himself but he can plan and order it. It does not matter what type of intimate past they had, a crime is crime.

"Mister Ampora, may you please leave as you have nothing to do in this station and in a certain view, you are loitering which is a triggering crime."

Cronus simply laughs and grins. "But I am something, aren't I, I'm a suspect to all the mumbo jumbo murder fiasco that's been going on."

Kankri can't help but stiffen a little. Sure, the whole mass murder isn't a secret for reasons to keep the public safe but Cronus is simply going to see him more…

"Really, chief," Cronus coos and actually has the guts to put his elbow on Kankri's desk. "You didn't v-wisit me w-vithout any reason unless it had to be something v-wery important and of course, me being an Ampora…" Cronus stares with sultry –I mean, triggering eyes at the angered yet flustered Kankri. "Excuse me for my metaphor –but, chief, there's more than just one ring in Saturn and there's more than one gang terrorizing shi–stuff in this town. But really, chief, you could hav-we used a better excuse of w-vanting to see me. I really missed you."

In a surge of triggered anger, Kankri slams his hands to his desk, echoing to have many surprised. Cronus is one of them. He's off of the desk and stares wide-eyed at the death glare of Kankri.

"_Ampora_," Kankri growls directly at Cronus. "Leave. _Now._"

Luckily, Cronus didn't try to push Kankri more. He has both his hands up and open in the surrender pose. He puts on a sorry and sympathetic smile on his face as he takes a few steps back away from the desk.

"All right, all right, I w-vent too far." Cronus apologizes. "But it really is nice to see you…"

Kankri breathes out. Cronus did indeed apologized and did not say anything that can be triggering. And he is indeed correct, Cronus is a suspect. It is unwise to let a suspect leave but it is triggering to claim someone is a suspect without any evidence or proof to back up a statement.

"Hey fuckass," Surprisingly, Karkat is now beside to Kankri and is fully glaring at Cronus. Then again, Karkat does know what Cronus had done… "Get the fuck away from here."

Cronus has an amused smirk on him but he did understand. He backs away from Kankri's desk and goes to the exit, leaving the bouquet of flowers behind.

"I'll see you around, chief~."

And he left.

And not much happened after that day…

* * *

><p>"Damara Megido, Junior?" Kankri reads out. It's just another day of investigating the mass murder case with a list of people who could be possible suspects due to living close to the crime scenes. "I do not mean to be triggering but is it quite infrequent for a female to pass down a name while having the background of having Asian-American traits in her?"<p>

"Yeah, but her mother was a doll with lots of guts for what did…"

Kankri looks at his partner with suspicion and curiosity. It is triggering for him to ask as he hasn't explain his partner of his knowledge of knowing Cronus. But it is apprehensive to know a certain someone that lives in these types of neighborhoods…

"We used to date," Rufioh then answers out of the blue, surprising Kankri. "Damara and I had a thing going on during high school but I broke it off… She's totally got a bitching grudge on me…" Rufioh then turns his head and looks at Kankri. "You can take your time, Kankri."

Kankri can't help but be a little astounded at this. Though Rufioh has used a triggering word, he is quite… accepting. Perhaps this shall be his partner for quite some time…

"Alright then," Kankri sighs out. "We shall enter this… entertainment building…"

Really, Kankri finds this place to be very triggering with neon lights plainly showing such risqué poses and sexualizing women here and there. The building hasn't been wasted with dirt, stanching alcohol, and uncomfortable substances around it. Really, there isn't even a guard to protect the people inside. Kankri and Rufioh easily got in and Kankri immediately regrets it.

There are flash neon lights flashing everywhere, a pop song mix blaring out and hurting Kankri's ears, and women wearing barely anything as they do their "job" for the customers around. Kankri really detest places like this with how triggering all of it is. They had to find Damara but where is she?

"Hello boys, you want a dance or something?"

Kankri immediately sours his face. A woman with dyed hair, plump lips, and a leather outfit is in front of him. It really is triggering how she seems so comfortable with the outfit itself and wearing it.

"Nah doll, we're just looking for Damara." Rufioh fortunately answers.

The woman pursed her lips and nods. "Damara is busy with two men. She'll be all yours soon."

"No, it's not like that, doll. We just need to ask some questions, that's all."

The woman just nods again. "Is it about the missing million dollar child or the murdering going on?"

"The mad mass murder case, doll." Rufioh answers.

She nods and frowns.

"I'll get her out then. The fuckers never were great tippers." And she turns around and leaves.

Kankri really didn't want to be here. He would like to go to his house, where he shares it with his father and Karkat, and simply read a good non-triggering book. This entertainment building has been really triggering and sickening to Kankri. He really hopes he could quickly get out of here after he asked the questions to Damara. It is not calming his nerves down…

"So, you here for kill case?" Kankri blinks and looks at the woman known as Damara. And then he quickly looks away. She is showing her breast out in public and luckily has a red skirt to hide her… bottom private part. "Ask and leave, fuckers."

"Hey doll, how are you doing? We just need to know where were you in the time of eight p.m. to midnight two days ago?"

"Working and fucking, now leave."

"Wow, wow, doll," Rufioh tries as Damara is simply glaring at him. "We need to have an alibi and proof that you were… _working_, that's all."

"All girls here saw me. Client I work, good tipper, he talk."

Kankri sucks in a deep breath in and looks up to see Damara's face. "May we have this client's name, Miss Megido? It may be very efficient for this case."

Damara turns her head sharply at Kankri. She narrows her eyes. "Do not know, he fatass though."

She then turns her head to stare at Rufioh –actually she's glaring at him. She opens her mouth and speaks in a foreign language. Kankri simply doesn't know what exactly she is saying or what language she is speaking but with a glance, he can tell his partner understands him. Rufioh narrows his eyes and frowns as he listens to Damara.

"Come on, Kankri, let's go. She's clean." Rufioh said with a neutral tone. He walks away from a glaring Damara. Kankri just blinks once and follows "Damara can be a sure mean doll sometimes…" Rufioh grumbles as he gets in the car and slams the door. "She didn't have to point it out about it…"

Kankri is tempted to ask and discuss what Damara had said that had triggered Rufioh but something stops him. The car is not turning on, actually it sputters and sputters even more and finally blows out smoke. Kankri stares wide-eyed as the police car is actually dead and possibly broken. How did this exactly happen?

"Shit!" Rufioh curses out. "Someone must have stolen some parts from our car! Man, the boss is going to freak…!"

"Now Rufioh, even though you are clearly frustrated with the situation we are in, we must–"

"Wait! I got it!" Rufioh snaps his fingers and gets out his phone. "Sorry Kankri –but I found an answer to our problems, he'll help."

Kankri can't help but sour his face when Rufioh interrupted him but raises an eyebrow in curiosity of what Rufioh is saying. Who is this male person that's going to help them?

It took a few minutes until a blue tow truck comes to them. Kankri stops his little "conversation" of how not to trigger people with vulgar and coarse language to see a quite fit man with a ponytail and goggles. Rufioh gets out and greets the mystery person. Kankri can dearly see the happiness and excitement of the mystery guy. And then the surprise shows right in front of Kankri. Rufioh kisses him.

Kankri really wishes he could simply ask. Is this Rufioh's lover? And why must Rufioh show uncomfortable and possibly triggering public display of affection? But Kankri doesn't say anything. He has explained how he knows Cronus but he never answered what had caused their separation. However, Kankri does give Rufioh a good enough speech about showing too much public display of affection. Rufioh doesn't seem to listen to Kankri though. He keeps looking out of the window with a solemn look. However, Kankri continues his speech. Kankri finished his speech until they went and stopped at a car repair shop.

"Well," Rufioh begins after a silence, "Here we are…"

Kankri exits out of the stench of grease and oil hits him. He immediately makes a disgusted look. Kankri doesn't like the stench. He is actually fine with it –the stench just reminds him of someone and brings some memories, memories that he doesn't want to remember.

"Hello there! You must be Rufioh's partner, nice to meet you!" Kankri blinks and turns his head to see the very fit man with the ponytail and goggles. He is very smiley and is carrying something rather heavy-looking with ease. "My name is Horuss Zahhak, I'll be fixing your car."

Kankri slowly nods. He actually knows him. Horuss had changed after high school. Horuss wasn't exactly nice during high school… He was all frowns and looking down on those who care "lower class" to him. Kankri didn't like Horuss when they were in high school but with the polite and non-triggering manner, Kankri shall have a new start with Horuss.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Kankri greets and shakes Horuss's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too! It's really nice to see both my lover's partner and worker's boyfriend."

Kankri couldn't help but blink a couple of times. However, Horuss doesn't notice. Horuss carries the heavy thing still and walks toward the car. He is most likely going to talk to Rufioh… However, Kankri didn't have time to correct Horuss that he did not have a boyfriend or any intimate partner as of now.

Kankri looks around at the workshop. It is clean, smells decent compared to others, and has a friendly atmosphere. Kankri sigh. This will do… Kankri just needs to think. This case has been taking quite a number on Kankri. There are orphaned children, corpses, too many innocent lives destroyed, and too much panic in the public. And then there's Cronus…

Kankri sighs again. He really did find Cronus as a suspect but if he's telling the full truth, Kankri didn't just want to meet Cronus just because he was a suspect…

"Chief, is that you?" Kankri snaps out of his trance and stares wide-eyed at the guy he was thinking about. "W-Vhat are you doing here? You nev-wer seem to like these places when w-ve were kids."

Kankri immediately crossed his arms and looks away, forgetting that the actions are very triggering from his loudly beating heart. It is quite triggering for Cronus to be all sweaty with oil stains here and there while wearing a white shirt that's being very transparent and triggering will all his sweat… Kankri could feel his anger –it's not embarrassment, of course, never embarrassment –in his cheeks. Kankri is feeling so triggered right now, especially with the way Cronus is smiling!

"It's really nice to see you again chief," Cronus coos, "It seems fate want us together~."

Kankri blushes a deeper red, how triggering for Cronus to say that…!

"I will soon leave when my car is fixed, Mister Ampora."

Cronus then frowns and sighs. "Oh come on, chief, don't giv-we me that formality. W-Ve used to be close, I mean w-ve w-vere childhood friends. W-Vhat happened to us–"

"_Cronus_," Kankri warns but Cronus continues on.

"No, I need to tell you something." Cronus said. His arms are crossed and his face shows complete seriousness. "Chi–Kankri…"

Kankri can't help but blink in surprise. It's been some time since he heard his own name from Cronus…

"I know-v I'm not the best thing out there for you but that doesn't mean I w-von't stop, I only w-vant to be w-vith you again…"

Kankri couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheeks and look away from the sincere look that Cronus is making. He really did not want to have that horrendous experience again…

"Cronus! I need to go fix the car's engine! There's something going on with them!"

Cronus curses a triggering word under his breath but responds. "Alright, I'm going!" Cronus looks back at Kankri and gives a smile. Without a word, Cronus leaves Kankri alone…

"I'm sorry that he ruined your moment, Mister Vantas." Kankri stiffens in surprise and turns his head to see… Horuss… "I'm sure you'll have plenty at time the next time you visit here."

Kankri can't help but look away. "He's… not my lover, Cronus is just an acquaintance."

"Really? An acquaintance?" Horuss said in a very surprised tone. "Cronus seems to be always talking about you every day when he's working. From what I heard, you're very dear to him."

Kankri can't help but blush. It is very triggering for Cronus to talk about him when Kankri was oblivious to it. It is like the news of Terezi dating an older man, leaving Karkat brokenhearted. Kankri did not arrest him all because Karkat begged (actually, shouted) him not to. It is immoral by law but…

"Say, Mister Zahhak…"

"Oh please, call me Horuss. A friend of Rufioh is a friend of mine!"

"…Alright, Horuss," Kankri begins, "Do you believe Cronus has… red feelings for me…?"

Horuss chuckles. "I believe in many things, Kankri. I believe that I could work with horses. I believe I'm an exquisite mechanic. And I believe people can change –even if some were told to do something else in their lifetime." Kankri turns his head to look at a smiling Horuss. "Well for Cronus, I think you should see for yourself."

Kankri is indeed astonished by this. Rufioh has picked a good companion.

"Thank you… Horuss."

Horuss simply smiles bigger. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Kankri sighs as he gets back home. Horuss's strength had helped the car "repair" be quick. Kankri couldn't help but wonder why Rufioh has not spoken about his companion when Horuss is nice, polite, and sturdy.<p>

But Kankri didn't ask, he didn't have the time since Rufioh checked his watch and said out loud that their shift is over. It was suspicious and triggering for him to do that but Kankri had to let it go since Horuss gave him a good mood.

Kankri searches around his pocket and finds the key that he's looking for. He unlocks the door and opens to hear Karkat shouting at the television with triggering obscenities.

"FUCK! JOHN, YOU NO-GOOD LYING ASSHOLE, YOU SAID YOU WERE NEW TO FUCKING MARIO KART!"

"Hehe, sorry Karkat, it looks like you really suck at this game though!"

"FUCK YOUR BLABBERING NOOK-SUCKING HOLE!"

Kankri can't help but sigh. He really doesn't know how Karkat has gotten his foul and triggering language. He tried to talk to Karkat from getting out of the habit but there seems to be no progress at all. At least Cronus tries…

"Karkat, could you please lower down your volume."

Of course, Karkat either ignores him or doesn't hear him from his triggering shouting curses or triggering noises from a rather triggering video game…

Kankri sighs, it looks like he has to get to another talk with Karkat… But it seems Karkat is in a more positive mood since Terezi made a triggering decision of having an illegal relationship with a man who is indeed older than her.

Kankri moves to his room and undresses out of his uniform. He puts on his red sweater on and comfortable pants. He will most likely spend his time reading his current non-triggering book. Perhaps he could talk to John and Karkat about the triggering volume that the video game is making…

_Ding Dong! _

"KANKRI, GET THE FUCKING DOOR! I'M DAMN –FUCK! JOHN, YOU FUCKING COCK-SUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Really, Karkat needs to listen how triggering his behavior is. Kankri will answer the door. He knows who is visiting them. Kankri takes a deep breath in and checks his hair, hopefully it looks professional and at the same time casual enough. Kankri sighs out and opens the door.

"What up, Kankri! How are you doing with the police business?"

Kankri smiles. "Hello, Latula, I have been well."

Latula smiles and does a rocker sign with her hand –the one which means "I love you" in American Sign Language. She comfortably lets herself in the house and giggles at the triggering profanity made by Karkat. Latula sits on her place, the left side on the leather red couch that Kankri's father bought. Kankri just sits on the lone couch that's next to her. Kankri is quite keen that Latula is here. Even though Latula is married and Kankri did have that crush on her in high school, she has been a good friend to Kankri.

"So how is Mituna, if you don't mind my question and curiosity about your personal life of course."

Latula laughs. "Nah, I'm fine. Tuna has been getting better and the therapy has been working. Tez seems to be happy to date the cool dude, even if he's like five years older than her."

Kankri can't help but frown a little. He has a triggering feeling about the man. The man wore red suits, constantly wearing shades even though he was inside of buildings, and draws very triggering doodles.

"But what about you, Kankri? How's the case going on? IS it still not radical?"

Kankri nods. "Yes, the murder case has been going on too extensive and is causing panic in the public. There is no certain suspect as all of the possible suspects have unquestionable alibis. The culprit is getting braver with his decisions… He is getting destinations further than the previous, he is putting graffiti to make himself prominent, and he is actually doing his murders out in public and in daytime…"

Latula whistles out long and reflective. She frowns at Kankri said. "And nothing still?"

Kankri nods again. "Yes, I even let myself act with no thought and… did something…"

Latula blinks as her eyes see Kankri actually flustered! Latula could feel her blood pumping curiosity and leans forward in excitement. "What? Come on, don't let a rad sister wait!"

"I…" Kankri said, completely looking away at Latula, "I met Cronus…"

Latula immediately frowns and feels guilty. Latula knows what happened between Kankri and Cronus. She even hit him with a skateboard when he got back.

"…You okay, Kankri? He didn't do anything right?"

"It is fine, Latula. He did not harm or touch me at all." Kankri reassures. He did not want Latula to be arrested for assault.

Latula leans back and crosses her arms. Kankri knows she doesn't like not doing anything at all but she respects Kankri's choice and decision. And Kankri can't let her get in trouble since she is married to and taking care of Mituna. Kankri can't let that happen.

"So, why did you think he was a suspect? We both know you don't want to visit that douche anytime soon."

"Latula, please don't use triggering words." Kankri quickly reminded but soon answers the question. "Cronus is an Ampora, the family is known for illegal uses of their boats but cannot be found guilty of any crimes. The victims have severe wounds that somehow are unidentifiable and have lack of any evidence on who the culprit is. The Amporas do have cases where they are accused of smuggling weapons to third world countries and anyone who is willing to pay them. Even if Cronus is not the murderer, he might know who the murderer is."

Latula nods. "Seems legit, his younger brother seems to be in the business too." And then she looks at Kankri worryingly. "But are you sure that you're okay? I mean, dude did something pretty much unforgivable to you."

Kankri tenses a little. He remembers what happened between them… But he couldn't let Latula find out. Kankri takes a silent deep breath in and sighs.

"It is alright, Latula. Though the even has been very triggering to me, I am well over the even as other people has experienced events that is more triggering than mine and it would be very triggering of me to not acknowledge them."

Latula hums in understanding but doesn't look fully convinced. "True that, but Cronus did break your heart. He may not have cheated on you but he did break a respected promise to you."

Kankri sighs again. "I know I shouldn't have acted so imprudent in believing that Cronus would not be involved with his family business."

"There's more than that and we both know it."

Kankri can't help but be silent and have loss of words of what to say. Latula is a very caring and talented woman who doesn't ignore anything. She doesn't want Kankri to avoid the obvious, especially what happened to Kankri. But really, Latula can be stubborn at times…

_Ding Dong!_

Kankri couldn't help but inwardly thank the person who's at the door. The atmosphere is triggering-ly tense. "Someone's at the door."

Kankri might have walked a bit quicker to answer the door. He might have to apologize to Latula if she suspects it. He didn't have a thought or wonder about who was at the door until it's too late.

"Ye–Cronus?!"

Cronus just chuckles though his eyebrows a little creased as if worried about something. "Hey chief, it seems you'v-we been liv-wing in the same house… It was a bit stupid of me to believ-we you mov-we out but hey, it seems logical."

Kankri now inwardly wishes that he was still with Latula and the tense triggering atmosphere. This situation is indeed worse than what was going on before.

Luckily, Latula is near.

"Cronus, what the hell are you doing here!"

"Hey Lat, still a skater babe I see. How's Mituna?"

Latula takes a few steps forward, blocking Kankri from Cronus. She had no time for bullshit. She is glaring up at Cronus who looks more worried than usual.

"Cronus, you better have a good explanation why you even have the guts to take a step here or I swear–"

"W-Vhoa, w-vhoa, let me talk!" Cronus exclaims, waving his hands in surrender.

Latula backs off a little but is still fully glaring at Cronus Kankri couldn't help but peek a little, only to see Cronus's tattoo. Kankri couldn't help but sour a little at the tattoo. There was nothing wrong with the tattoo. The tattoo was a ship that Kankri believe is called a carrack. The Amporas are rumored to have started their business their business with a stolen and beaten up carrack to trade with the Americas. The many mast sails and boat is detailed and stands out when Cronus doesn't wear his leather jacket.

It's just the tattoo is a bad, triggering reminder of the past…

"Alright then, talk."

Kankri could hear Cronus sigh as if disappointed with the situation.

"Can I at least see Kankri, babe. I sw-vear, I w-von't touch him."

Kankri could feel Latula thinking. As much as she dislikes Cronus for both Kankri and Mituna, Latula was raised by a good and fair lawyer. And luckily, she is more in control with her emotions.

"Fine," Latula answers. "But no funny business, Ampora, or I have to the right to whoop you ass."

Kankri is tempted to correct Latula for the triggering language she used but there he is, Cronus. He doesn't look confident –that was not something easily seen on Cronus.

Kankri tries to swallow the lump inside his throat. He can't look nervous in front of Cronus. He has to act civilized and non-triggering in front of Cronus. Even if Cronus is openly showing his nervousness, Kankri has to be professional. He can't be nervous –he can't act nervous. Kankri will be non-triggered.

"Cronus," Kankri begins with a neutral face.

"Kanny…" Cronus breathes out.

Kankri couldn't help but tense up at the triggering nickname. Cronus never said that triggering nickname till that day… Kankri tries to ignore this and takes a steady deep breath.

"Why are you here, Ampora? Unless you have evidence to support your alibi or help this crime, please go to the office and station to give your report."

Cronus frowns. "I'm not here about the case, chief. I'm here for you."

Kankri's heart skips a beat. It is nice for Cronus to speak honestly and… think of others…

"Very well then," Kankri tries to being again. His face is heating for unnecessary reasons. "T-Thank you for visiting me. B-But I am sorry, you have come to the wrong time as Latula and I are–"

"W-Vhen?"

Kankri couldn't help but be dumbfounded and blink at Cronus. "Huh?"

"I said, w-vhen," Cronus answers, "I'll v-wisit you w-vhenev-wer you are free."

Of course, this proposal is quite shocking and triggering for Kankri. In truth, Kankri really doesn't want to see Cronus that often –or at all really. Yes, it is immature of him but Kankri has reasons –not excuses of course, never excuses –of why he want to be away from Cronus.

"That… is very pleasant of you, Ampora, but I am very busy with the murder case as well as finding the missing niece. I don't know if I have the time–"

"I'll w-vait." Cronus interrupts again this time his face is showing desperation. "I don't care how long it takes, I'll w-vait. W-Vhether it takes days or years, I'll w-vait. I really w-vant to talk to you, chief…"

Kankri really doesn't know what to say –or what to feel. Kankri has heard that people should let go of their past but it is easier said than done. Perhaps Cronus has changed for the better. Perhaps Kankri should give Cronus another chance. But what happened in the past, Kankri can't seem to have the guts to do so…

"Yo Ampora, don't be pressuring Kankri!" Latula defends buts stays in the same place where she is. "And I have my suspicions on you, Ampora. Your family isn't exactly quiet."

Cronus sours his face a little. "I'm just here for V-Wantas, babe."

"But it does matter!" Latula actually yells. "Your family has been escaping full and fair justice from the moment your ancestors opened that company! Hell, you little bro killed one too many people with that gun of his! Your hands aren't clean either!"

Cronus sours his face even more. He even crossed his arms in defense. However, Cronus didn't say it's not true… And that worries Kankri…

"Look," Cronus begins. "I know-v the family business isn't exactly great with morality but you got to understand, I need to talk to chief here. I need to explain something."

Kankri could feel himself stiffen. He thinks he knows what Cronus is talking about. And he couldn't help but feel triggered with negative feelings. He really doesn't want to remember what caused their relations to deteriorate…

"Mister Ampora," Kankri chokes out as he tries his best to be professional. "I advise you to stay out and be away for a while as I am currently busy with the murder case. So unless you have information that will benefit the case–"

"I do!" Cronus shouts out. "I have information on the case! Just let me talk to you…"

Kankri really doesn't know what to say. Kankri is still undecided. Cronus is really serious about giving an explanation about that event. And perhaps Kankri should hear about this and figure out why –but Kankri felt so _triggered_ about that event…

Really, what is Kankri supposed to do? He doesn't know what to do or even pick.

"Yo Ampora, you're making Kankri feel triggered! Get out and leave him alone!"

And Cronus loses his cool. His calm face morphs into one with complete rage with his mouth formed into a snarl, showing his canine teeth at Latula. Kankri can actually see his pupils dilate and a vein popping out on his head.

"Shut it, Pyrope!" He yells out. He surprised Latula as she takes a step back. "Don't you dare stick your damn nose in other people's business when you can't smell shit!"

Latula gasps but says nothing. Her inability to smell has always been a sensitive topic. No matter how much her boyfriend Mituna and her sister Terezi comfort and tell her that it was okay not to smell stuff, she still gets disheartened by it. And Kankri doesn't like when anyone insults Latula.

"You keep away from Latula, _Ampora_!" Kankri shouts, throwing his professional image away, "That includes everyone else! Don't you dare get into other people's business!"

Cronus's eyes widen for a second in shock and quickly narrow them in a sneering glare.

"If you just accept my invitation, this w-vouldn't happen! I'm trying! I try to make you forgive me, you give me the cold shoulder! I try to explain w-vhat happened back then but you act like you know-v ev-werything! W-Vell you don't Kan! Hell, you w-vouldn't ev-wen remember it right!"

And the last sentence made Kankri snap.

How dare he, how _dare_ he!

"I remember a Cronus…" Kankri breathes out. Cronus blinks and looks at him, waiting for him to continue. "I remember a Cronus with glasses, a Cronus who was a Harry Potter fan." Cronus now blinks in surprise but Kankri continues on. In this time, Kankri began yelling. "A Cronus who was shy and tongue-tied around girls, a Cronus who had dreams to never get involved with the family business, a Cronus who didn't leave me all alone after high school!"

Cronus is looking away and face is fully shown with guilt. Kankri feels satisfaction of how triggered Cronus looks. He couldn't hold back. He wants to get this feeling off his chest that he stops caring about triggering Cronus. It is a guilty feeling but it's also a good feeling.

"…I remember a Cronus who was my friend…" Kankri sighs out. The feeling was gone after that shout. He could almost feel the emptiness overcoming him. "…But he's gone and dead after he was unsatisfied with me…"

Cronus looks completely triggered by the last sentence. Broken is an understatement of Cronus looks right now. Perhaps Kankri went too far but no matter how much he denies it, Kankri needs what's been bothering and triggering him for quite some time. Actually, it's been bothering him for longer than it should…

"Ch-Chief…" Cronus chokes out. "I-I… I didn't mean… It wasn't really…. I-It was Eri, chief… You got to believe me…"

But Kankri says nothing. He had said his triggering words and has nothing else to say. And even Latula doesn't know what to do or say.

"Mister Ampora, is that you?" Three heads turned to the voice and see both John and Karkat. "I thought you have a meeting with Dad."

Cronus awkwardly chuckles and leans in to reveal himself. "Haha, sorry chief, that's pops. But it's nice to see–"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, FUCKHEAD!" Karkat shouts. He quickly runs right in front of Cronus. "AND GET YOUR FUCKING WANNABE FUCK-ASSHOLE-PRICK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

Cronus doesn't say anything. He has his hands up in a weak surrender and then leaves and goes to his car.

"Karkat, who is he? He looks like Mister Ampora a bit."

"That's fucking Cronus, he's a fucking douchebag and he's the cocksucking son of the fucker Ampora."

"Oh! That makes sense! …But why would he visit your house? Do you guys have business going on?"

"Because he's a fucking douchebag, that's why!"

"Wait, didn't he visit the cop station? And he had flowers too! Are you sure he isn't, you know, dating you brother?"

"John, I swear to God, you better thank yourself that I do not completely want to rip you intestines out and use them as fucking jumprope for what you just asked. No way that asshole brother is going to do that shit again!"

"Again?"

Kankri could hear Karkat curse under his breath.

"Karkat… two guys can actually date each other… right?"

"Of fucking course! I said it once and I won't fucking say it again, fucking _yes_."

"Then what's going on with your brother and mister Ampora's son?"

"John you are trudging on bad fucking lines…"

"But–"

"No, let's just fucking go." Kankri sighs. It's nice for his brother to show that he shows care and concern for him. But…

Kankri knows he has to go back inside and… well, supposedly go back to talking to Latula. He has to worry about that murder case of course. But…

Could Cronus be telling a truth that Kankri does not know?

And can Kankri really forgive him…?

* * *

><p><em>"Can't believ-we w-ve're almost done with high school, Kanny!" Cronus sighs out and falls unto Kankri's bed. "Still can't believ-we w-ve'll be finished w-vith that sh–I mean stuff!" <em>

_ Kankri nods and he smiles at Cronus's attempt at covering triggering words. It is very nice of Cronus to do his best of not triggering anyone –especially stopping himself from saying triggering words. _

_Kankri sits down next to the lying Cronus. Out of habit, he tugs his collar up even though there aren't any bites on him yet. And it has been honestly tiring with all the last minute tests and exams and studying. Cronus had to study more while Kankri tried his best on tutoring him as well as making Cronus pay attention. Of course, Cronus did get distracted multiple times but Kankri luckily made him go back on topic. _

_"I have to agree, Cronus," Kankri said. "The senior year of high school has been tense for many students as we are getting ready for the future, whether it is getting accepted to college, going to the military–" _

_"Or going to a cop school." Cronus finishes with a chuckle. _

_Kankri narrows his eyes and look down at Cronus. "Cronus, the correct and non-triggering word is police, cops is a slang used to trigger officers who are in patrol and on duty." _

_"Yeah, yeah okay," Cronus chuckles, "I still can't believ-we I'll be dating a co–I mean police officer soon." _

_Kankri blushes and looks away from the smirking Cronus. He could feel a familiar heat on his cheeks again as well as the metaphorical skip in his heart. _

_It is still rather a surprise that Cronus and Kankri are dating each other. Kankri still can't believe that this relationship is happening. Then again, there are other events that have shocked Kankri. _

_One is being Cronus wanting to wear greaser outfits and contacts during the end of junior high. Another is Cronus unintentionally ignoring Kankri during freshman year of high school. Another is Cronus apologizing to him in sophomore year with a giant bouquet of flowers. Another is Cronus openly flirting Kankri after he accepted the bouquet during sophomore year and Kankri forgave him. Another is Kankri finally accepts on dating Cronus after some confessing from Porrim in junior year. Another is Cronus making a promise that he wouldn't pressure Kankri into intercourse. And the final one is that this relationship has been continuing more than two years. _

_"Our relationship won't be that different, Cronus." Kankri tries to reason though he is rather flattered that Cronus believes in him succeeding. "We shall remain in contact even though we will be taking different schools for our jobs." _

_Cronus chuckles, "W-Vho know-vs, maybe I'll came to your school w-vith a suit on and a bouquet of those lilies you like." _

_Kankri blushes and turns away. "Please don't do that, Cronus. That action could be triggering to certain people and will trigger me in discomfiture. Perhaps we shall make an appointment when we have the time." _

_Cronus raises himself up and smiles at Kankri. Kankri is still flustered though. _

_"Hey chief," Cronus purrs, "If you w-vant, do you w-vant to make out?"_

_Kankri could feel his head turning bright red like his sweater. God, he is feeling triggered! _

_But Kankri isn't resisting when Cronus has one of his hands just brushing on his shoulder. His thumb is caressing the lower part of the shoulder. Kankri is getting used to touching –though it still took some precautions to do so. _

_Kankri leans in to the touch. It is rather nice and non-triggering. _

_"I know-v you can do it, chief." Cronus reassures. "You know-v the law-vs from the back of your hand."_

_"Thank you for being reassuring, Cronus. And good luck on your engineering school, I believe you got accepted, yes?" _

_Cronus chuckles, "Yeah, but I'm still hoping for that acceptation of yours to come already. You practically aced the test-exam thing."_

_"The entre exam, Cronus," Kankri corrects but can't help but have a smile on his face. _

_"See, you're smiling," Cronus soon has his arm resting on Kankri's shoulders. "And don't act like people w-vouldn't notice how-v stressed out you're getting –I'm a bit of an actor since I did get to be one of the lead actors of The West Side Story musical w-ve did." _

_Kankri couldn't help but sigh. It is true that he has been getting his nerves all triggered due to the awaiting answer of his application and how to handle his relationships with others if he does get accepted –especially with Cronus. He has been enjoying Cronus's attention, affection, and care and does not want the relationship to end anytime due to lack of contact from school. _

_"It is nothing, Cronus. It is just the triggering stress of being accepted, that's all." _

_Cronus frowns a little. "Kanny, you should know-v I can tell if you aren't telling me the full truth. Come on, you can tell me –I promise you can punch me in the face if I laugh."_

_Kankri takes a deep breath and sighs. He looks up to see the poorly hidden concerned face of Cronus. He ignores the embarrassing and triggering nickname that Cronus keeps giving. It is rather discourteous of Kankri to not speak the complete truth when honesty is an important aspect to relationships. But there's more than the lack of contact that's been going on in Kankri's mind. Actually, it has been going through his head for quite some time. _

_Kankri doesn't say anything. Instead, he grabs Cronus's collar with both his hands and quickly pulls him into a kiss. Kankri could feel Cronus tense but he quickly starts kissing back. _

_Almost immediately, the kiss easily got heated. It's been quite some time since their last intimate kissing. _

_"I want to be intimate." Kankri confesses. He doesn't want to look at the bemused face that Cronus is giving. His heart is pounding hard and fast with his face completely red._

_"Chief, w-vhat are you saying? Could you–"_

_"I want to have sex, Cronus."_

_And then there was silence…_

_Kankri could only hear his heartbeat pounding his ear. He feels like he had just triggered himself and Cronus for what he just said. But before Kankri could say anything to cease his supposed triggering words, Cronus puts his arms around Kankri and higs him tight. _

_"You sure about this, chief?" Cronus whispers, "'Cause once you agree, I don't think I can stop." _

_Kankri could feel his nerves completely triggered and his heart racing. But Kankri does want this. He doesn't know why but perhaps it seems to be around that time where they should take that step to their relationship. Cronus did deserve for all his waiting and loyalty to his promise. And maybe, and only maybe, Kankri believes in the back of his head that with this step, he has reassurance that this relationship will not falter or end. _

_Kankri hugs him back awkwardly but tightly. "Just be gentle… and don't leave me…" _

_Cronus smiles, "I promise."_

_And he starts._

* * *

><p><em>It was clear evidence that Kankri was a virgin. Cronus showed that he indeed had some experience but it was proven that it has been quite some time since he did anything. <em>

_There was fumbling, trying, and everything that proved that fantasies are far from reality. But it was perfect in a way. Kankri didn't get excess amount of hurt and both seemed satisfied enough even both did not finish around similar time._

_Kankri sighs and breathes in. He is feeling content with what happened last night. It seems to be the right decision to give his virginity as their high school life is finally over. Cronus was gentle and careful majorly as well as paid more than enough attention to how Kankri reacts to each touch, bite, and kiss he gave. Cronus had cooed, complimented, and dirty-talked what seemed everything to Kankri. Kankri did try to cease Cronus's use of coarse language but there were… distracting occasions going on that Kankri never did succeed. _

_But in the end, everything seem to went well._

_Kankri sighs again. This is indeed a good step and decision to their relationship…_

_Kankri reaches out to proceed cuddling as it is tradition for couples to do after they have coitus. They did after but it seems Cronus has moved during their resting. _

_But Kankri can't seem to find the broad chest of Cronus –or any of Cronus. His hand puts around, only to feel the cold and lifeless mattress. Now that can't be right, Cronus promised. He promised he would stay with Kankri._

_Kankri opens his eyes, his heart beating frantically. Cronus isn't on the bed. Where's Cronus? _

_Kankri quickly sits and immediately cringes. Though Cronus is gentle, it still hurts. Perhaps Cronus is downstairs, he has to be. _

_Kankri struggles on dressing himself but he has to look presentable. And Kankri can see why people stereotype the… receiver would be walking with a noticeable limp. But Kankri has to look presentable –especially since Cronus is downstairs, of course._

_Kankri tries to calm himself of the unnecessary nerves and shaky hands and frantic heart as he goes downstairs. Cronus is there. Cronus is here. He promised. _

_But Cronus is not in the kitchen. _

_"There you fucking are! I swear, that dumb greaser wannabe is influencing you way too fucking much if he's making you sleep past your damn waking point." _

_…It's only Karkat…_

_"You better be fucking happy that school is starting later or else I wouldn't give my fucking gratitude and congratulations on your stupid accepting and –wait, why the fuck are you crying?" _

_Cronus isn't here. Cronus isn't here. Where is Cronus? He is not here! Cronus promised. He promised. _

_"H-Hey, c-come on –I'm sorry." Karkat said. Kankri doesn't care if Karkat has his hand on his shaky shoulder. "C-Come on, you got accepted to that school you wanted to go."_

_But Kankri just sobs. He is completely triggered with sadness. Cronus isn't here. Cronus has broken his promise. _

_And he is all alone after all._

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, it is the end of the first part of the three-shot. Hopefully you like it so far, The Magnetic Witch. <strong>

**And if any of you could have the time, could you guys help me fix this since I know there's mistakes but I always miss them. It would be very nice for anyone to do it. **

**Well, I tried my best and it's around the winter holidays. So, I wish all you guys a happy holiday! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanza! Happy Ramadan! And of course, there's Christmas! Merry Christmas! **


End file.
